The candidates research goals have focused on the use of electrophysiological and neuroendocrinological techniques for the evaluation of brain function. In the research program described in this grant, physiological and behavioral methods are used to study risk factors for ethanol abuse as well as the CNS consequences of ethanol exposure. Studies are proposed in clinical populations and in appropriate animal models. The use of parallel studies in humans and animals allows for the identification of clinically relevant measures in humans and provides a basis to explore the neural systems underlying such measures in animals models. This program involves four sets of studies that will be conducted over the next five years: l) identification of genetic risk factors at baseline and in response to ethanol exposure in Native Americans. 2) Electrophysiological studies of P and NP rats aimed at understanding brain mechanisms underlying alcohol preference. 3) Evaluation of the long term physiological effects of alcohol exposure during the perinatal period. 4) Development of new theoretical approaches to alcoholism based on principles from nonlinear dynamics. The Scripps Research Institute has an active program with six major laboratories dedicating a major portion of their research effort to alcohol research. In addition TSRI has an Alcohol Research Center that draws not only from the Scripps faculty but also from faculty in the neighboring institutions of SDSU, UCSD, and the Salk institute. Therefore Dr. Ehlers has wide access to research collaboration, as well ample possibilities to train and mentor young investigators in alcohol research.